Till Death Do Us Part
by KathrineElizabethBeckett
Summary: Ok, before you read this you should know that I wrote this way before 4x11 Aired. This is how I thought the episode might go! However, with this in mind, you should still read it, because it's fluffy and wonderful! Enjoy and as always, feel free to write reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Till Death Do Us Part: Ryan's Reception.

Detective Kate Beckett sat down at the table, and began playing with her place card. Her chest heaved as she tried to breathe in her ill-fitting, light blue bridesmaids dress.

"It's for Ryan. It's for Ryan." she said as she took a sip of champagne.

She turned her attention to the doors of the reception hall. Richard Castle was leaning against the wall, talking to the mayor. His suit fit his body perfectly. She could see his biceps just barely through the slick material. His tie brought out the blue flecks in his eyes. His dress shirt was tucked in just above his...

"Dear God." she said as she took another swig of champagne.

She leaned back in the small wooden chair and sighed. This reception was definitely going to be a long one.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Hey." his voice was smooth and gentle.

How did he get over here so fast?

He sat next to her and she tried not to react as he ran his hand down her arm.

"Hi." that was all she could manage before Ryan stood and began the toasts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate watched Ryan and Jenny as they laughed and stole a few kisses. She realized that that was what she wanted. She wanted someone who would love her and be there for her. Someone she could be there for. Someone she could dive into a relationship with. Someone like, Castle.

Castle. The name echoed inside her head. Pushing the thought aside she focused on the plate of lobster that apparently had just arrived.

She was just about to put a bite into her mouth when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Castle sat next to her, staring.

"What?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Just making sure you were still here. It looked like you drifted away."

"Just thinking." she said.

"What about?" he asked.

She put down her fork.

"Absolutely nothing." she lied.

She kept her expression neutral.

"Oh. Sounds profound." he teased.

She punched his shoulder.

"Shut up."

He smiled, but not just any smile. It was his sexy smile. The disconcerting one that made her forget almost everything. The one that made her think of things she never had before.

She cleared her throat and reached for her champagne.

"Well the lobster is great. Just so you know." He winked as he set her fork back on her plate.

"Hey!" she giggled.

Giggled? She never giggled. What the hell was wrong with her tonight?

Just then Ryan stood and cleared his throat.

"First off, I'd like to thank everyone for coming. I know you didn't really have a choice but uh..."

Everyone laughed. Kate smiled and tried to adjust her dress.

"Anyway, it's-"

Esposito chimed in.

"Let's boogie!"

Quickly, they stood and made way to the dance floor. Everything from the

Bee-gees to LMFAO played. Esposito started dancing to 'sexy and I know it' and pretty soon so did everyone else. Kate and Lanie danced together and so did her and Castle. Then the music slowed and every one found a partner. Kate moved back toward the stone fireplace and gently sat on the edge. She watched as Lanie held tight to Esposito. She smiled as he gently kissed Lanie on the cheek. Their plus one issues had magically resolved themselves.

"Hey." Castle's deep voice pulled her back to the present.

"Hi." she smiled, "What are you doing?"

He shook his head and reached out his hand.

She looked at it for a moment before sending him an understanding glance.

Gently she reached out and he helped her to her feet.

"I can't really slow dance," she began.

He stopped her.

"I figured considering your lack of a partner."

"Ha ha very funny." she rolled her eyes as he led her to the floor.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

"Now, step up." he spoke against her hair.

"Step up?" she asked.

"On my toes." he smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yup." he assured her as she cautiously stepped up.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she smiled as she lay her head against his chest.

He slowly moved his feet in a small circle, gently moving her all around the dance floor.

"See? You're slow dancing." he whispered into her ear.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Then ever so slightly she felt his hand begin to move lower. And lower. And lower.

"You better watch those hands pal." she smiled against his chest.

He quickly moved them back up.

"I assure you, my intentions are pure."

She laughed.

In that instant she looked up into his eyes. He leaned in closer. His lips were mere inches away. All she needed to do was move her head up ever so slightly.

Abruptly the music stopped and she stepped away.

"Thanks." she said.

He looked at her quizzically for a moment, and then bowed low.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Castle!" the Mayor called.

He shrugged.

"Duty calls." he winked as he walked away.

She stood there for a moment, absolutely puzzled.

"What just happened?" she asked herself.

Suddenly she felt really warm, so she slipped out onto the balcony. It was covered in green garland and lights. A tree stood in each corner, giving it a cozy, Christmassy feeling.

She leaned on the stone ledge and watched her breath blow out in cold puffs against the falling snow.

"What are you doing out here?" a familiar voice asked as it drew closer to her.

She smiled.

"Just taking a breather. It was getting hot in there."

She felt his jacket on her shoulders.

"Thanks Castle." she said as she drew it tightly around her.

"Always." he said.

She turned to face him. His intense eyes were focused on her. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek as he moved closer.

"Castle, what are you-" that was all she could say before he silenced her with a kiss. His lips were soft and sweet just like she remembered. His hand caressed her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Had this really been what she was fighting all this time? Why? This was perfect, he was perfect, they were perfect. When they finally pulled away from one another, she looked into his eyes and faintly whispered,

"Pure intentions huh?" and then she kissed him again.


End file.
